


Why?

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Badass knights are softies for toddlers, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Goofy Arthur Maxson, Mason can’t said toddlers, Maxson being sweet, Maxson is great with kids, Murder confessions, OOC, Pint sized heroes, Police Interrogations, Taylor is a mama Yao Guai, Terroistic Threes, Toddlers are Tiny Sociopaths, Why?, cuteness, even hard ass have soft hearts, interrogations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After spending hours interrogations Nuka world Over Boss Mason for s the murder of their Own, Knight Taylor and Elser Arthur Maxson are their wits end and are running out of options on how to get a confession of the Mason until a pint size 3 year old named Lizzie comes running in! She only says one word but that’s all she’ll need to say crack the most hardened Raider in all the commonwealth!





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Just cute crack fic that wa sinspited by a tumblr prompt!

The pint size nutcracker

 

“He isn’t talking sir! I’ve tried everything! Yelling and shouting! Me and Spade we even did the good cop/Bad cop routine Elder!Still nothing! I don’t know if we have any thing left up our sleeves.”

 

Knight Taylor sighed as she hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

The 23 year old Elder sighed and turned and looked into the interrogation room where a cold blood raider boss named Mason sat, his arms folded and his face hard as the steel chair he sat in.

 

“You tried Knight and That’s I all asked for, straight laced raiders are tough buts to crack. They’re not unstable or jumpy...instead they’re sober and calculating. But don’t worry knight you and spade go get some rest you two ladies have earned it.”

 

Taylor sighed and gave the Elder a sad smile and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her 3 year old daughter shouting.

 

“Mommy!MOOOMMMMYYYY!”

 

“Lizzie! What are you doing out here? You should be with Daddy and baby Levi!”

 

Taylor gasped as she picked up her daughter and snuggled her close.

 

“Why?”

 

Taylor sighed and kissed her daughter’s head before answering her question.

 

“Because mommy’s working and it’s not safe for you to be down here.”

 

“Why?”

 

Taylor rolled her eyes,

 

“Because there’s a lot of people wearing power armor and practicing with their laser pistols and weapons.”

 

Lizzie tilted her head and tugged at her mother’s Brotherhood of Steel necklace before looking up to her mother’s face.

 

“Why?”

 

The little toddler said smiling as she played with her mothers curls. Maxson chuckled and gently tossed the little girl’s ebony colored curls, making the tot giggle and playfully smack his hands.

 

“She’s quite the curious one isn’t she?”

 

Taylor laughed and nodded as she put her daughter down on the floor and helped Lizzie to her feet.

 

“I’m pretty sure “Why” is the only word she’ll say for nextmillennium. Drives me and Marcus crazy...I swear she could make anyone snap.”

 

Taylor chuckled as she watched her daughter walk up to the two mirror and stare in awe.

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie said smacking the glass before turning directly to Maxson before running over to him and patting his leg rather aggressively.

 

“Why? Why? Why?”

 

Lizzie shrieked as she pointed to directly to Mason who rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance.

 

“Will you please shut that damn baby up?”

 

Mason snarled, Maxson snickered and picked up the toddler up make her squeal with delight as his beard tickled her face.

 

“Knight Taylor do you mind if I try something unorthodox?”

 

Taylor raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

 

“You’re thinking about feeding the poor raider to my kid aren’t you?”

 

Maxson nodded soberly,

 

“I hate putting children out in the field but we’re out of options. And you said yourself...”

 

Taylor sighed and bit her lip and looked over Mason and then back to her daughter and then back to mason before nodding.

 

“Alright...But that door stays unlocked and he gets shackled to the table with an armed guard in the room.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie said tugging on Maxson’s beard playfully.

 

“Thank you Taylor!And of course we can do that! Anything for our top Brotherhood of steel Inquisitor!”

 

Maxson said bouncing the tot as he he talked before heading over to the door and knocking on it.

 

“Shackle him to the table, be sure he’s locked up tight. I have another guard coming in there soon so make sure you do this quick alright?”

 

Maxson through the door,

 

“Yes sir!”

 

The power armored Guard said as hetook a step towards mason.

 

Maxson still holding Lizzie, walked down the hall to where 3 knights where standing at a notice board reading the wanted posters, 1 of the 3 happened to be in power armor.

 

“Excuse me Knight, do you have a moment?”

 

Maxson said tapping the shoulder of the Power Armored soldier who turned and tilted their head in confusion at the sight of the Elder.

 

“Sure thing Elder Maxson...May I ask what it is you want me to do?”

 

“Whyyyyy?”

 

Lizzie said pointing to the suits glowing name tag.”

 

Maxson smiled and shifted Lizzie to his other arm before speaking, his face grew somber.

 

“I have a very important interrogation I need you to stand guard for, you must be ready to kill if the Prep so much as sneezes on the Inquisitor, got it?”

 

The knight stood straight and hooded sharply,

 

“Of course sir! Lead the way!”

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie cooed as she reached out to the power armored knight’s name tag, making grabbing motions with her hands.

 

“Excellent. Follow me, we’re heading down to interrogation.”

 

The knight noodles and followed Maxson back down to where Taylor and the PA wearing MP officer stood waiting.

 

“You go in ahead Knight, I’ll bring Lizzie in here after you.”

 

Maxson said looking down at the toddler in his arms.

 

“Wait...That’s the Inquisitor? But she’s a-“

 

“I know knight, why do you think the perp is shackled down and Hanes and yourself are going there?”

 

The knight sighed and shook his head Unbelievably confused and bewildered at the scene in front of him.

 

“I’m not usually one to argue with orders sir BUT this is insanity!”

 

Maxson glared hard at the knight before looking Lizzie and then back to the knight.

 

“According to the famous Pre war Genius scientist named Albert Einstein, Insanity is repeating the same action over and over again and expecting different results. By trying something different we are not insane...And trust me knight I know what I’m doing.”

 

The knight put his hands up,

 

“Alright, Alright! I guess I’ll go along with this!”

 

“Good now make sure to be very vigilant!”

 

Maxson barked as he opened the door to the Interrogation room allowing the knight to go in a head of him.

 

“Oh great another of you walking tin cans...this outta be good.”

 

Mason hugged sarcastically as he watched the knight move into position behind the chair in front of mason.

 

“Shut it Mason!”

Taylor barked as she unexpectedly hustled into the room with a prewar booster seat and a sippy cup in her hand.

 

“Hey hey sweetheart! You’re back! Must of missed me! And you brought me a drink! Not my usual style cup but I’ll take it-“

 

“Shut.Your.Trap.”

 

Taylor snarled with glaring at the Raider boss with a steel melting fury in her eyes.

 

“Listen here scum rag, you make so much as a twitch or a sneeze in the direction of this next Inquisitor and I promise you, you will be splattered across the room like a rad gull getting sucked into the engines of this ship!”

 

Taylor snarled like a mama Yao Guai as she slammed the Cup down on to the table.

 

Mason raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard but said nothing as he turned to his right to look at the first PA guard while Taylor strapped the Booster seat down to the chair, making sure it was secure.

 

“Bring her in Elder.”

 

Taylor said her voice softening as she stood up and walked to the door.

 

“Mommy loves you baby. If you get scared just holler okay? I’ll be right outside the door okay?”

 

Taylor whispered kissing her Daughters forehead before allowing the two to walk through the door and into the room.

 

“So you must be the boss man?”

 

Mason said snickering before his face twisted into a look of utter confusion at the sight of Lizzie.

 

“What the hell kind of joint are you running kid? Is this a twisted version of Bring your kid to work day?”

 

“Enough smart remarks Mason! I’m tired of your lies and disrespectful attitude towards my brothers and sisters! We have been lenient and patient! But my patience is running thin...This is your last chance to confess before we have to move to more extreme measures.”

 

Mason stared blankly at the man before he started cackling with laughter.

 

“You’re serious about this shit? You are just too funny Kid! I didn’t murder that knight of yours and I won’t be talking anymore.”

 

Mason smirked and locked eyes with Maxson for a second before Maxson sighed and walked over to the chair that was in front of Mason and buckled Lizzie into the chair and slid her forward so she could have her sippy cup while she talked.

 

Before Leaving Maxson bent down and patted Lizzie’s head.

 

“You got this Lizzie! May steel be with you Inquisitor! Ad Victoriam!”

 

Lizzie cooed and patted the elder’s cheek and with that Maxson got up and left.

As soon as Maxson left the room Lizzie turned to Mason, her big Steel gray eyes pierced right through his hard Facade, making him squirm in his seat.

 

“I didn’t kill that Tin can...You Bast-Jerks must be pretty desperate sending a baby in here.”

 

Mason said rolling his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

Lizzie didn’t say thing but still continued to stare at Mason, as if she could see right through him.

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie said point to Mason as she took a sip of her juice and batted her eyes at the Over boss.

 

“Why what kid?”

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie repressed this time pointing at his handcuffs.

 

Mason sighed and rolled his eyes,

 

“These?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I supposedly killed one the Brotherhood’s precious Tin cans...but I didn’t kill him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why would I kill him? I may not like the brotherhood but I sure as sh-heck didn’t kill the guy.”

 

Lizzie smacked her hands off table repeatedly, shouting why as she did so.

 

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON’T HAVE A REASON TO KILL YA BROTHERHOOD BRATS!SURE YOU GUYS ARE PUSHY WANNA NAZI WHO KILLED MY PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO SYNTHS BUT I DIDNT KILL HIM!”

 

Mason growled harshly making Lizzie upset.

 

“Why?!”

 

She snipped as she whipped her cup at the Raider’s head only to have it roll back to her. Lizzie’s sour attitude disappeared as she let out a happy shriek.

 

“Whyy?”

 

Mason shook his head and took a deep breath and looked at the guard behind Lizzie.

 

“I didn’t fu-Freaking kill the knight this time! Just please take this kid out of here!”

 

Mason pleaded as Lizzie smashed her cup off the table again and cheered loudly.

 

“Whyyyyyyyyyy why why why?”

 

Again she threw her cup at mason but it hit his chains and made to her a delightful noise.

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie shrieked pointing to cuffs once again, Mason was near his last nerves.

 

“WHHYYYYYY?!”

 

Lizzie shouted as she picked up her cup and threw it mason. Mason growled and clenched his fist as he barely restrained himself as Lizzie started to wail.

 

“WHYYYYYY?”

 

She screamed as she jerked her little fingers at he sippy cup which laid on the floor out of her reach. Instantly on the guards bent down and snatched it off the floor.

 

Lizzie whimpered as the guard handed her cup only to have it thrown at mason once agin.

 

“Why why whyyyyy whyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!”

 

“THATS IT! LET ME OUT YOU TECHO FETISHIZING NAZIS! I CANT DEAL WITH THIS LITTLE BRAT!IAN OVER BOSS AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE-“

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie smirked spitting juice at the raider who started heaving and shaking.

 

“I DIDN’T DIRECTLY KILL THAT BUCKETHEAD OKAY?!”

 

 

Mason slammed his fist off the table in frustration until one of the guards grabbed mason by the head while the other one distracted Lizzie by showing her his helmet light and the laser pointer that was built into the finger tip of his gloves.”

 

“Don’t make me exterminate you in front of this baby...just answer the questions.”

 

The guard whispered andjabbed his plasma pistol in Mason’s back before standing up and returning to his post.

 

Mason growled and caught Lizzie’s attention, giving the guard a chance to return to position as well.

 

“Why????”

 

Lizzie giggled as she threw her cup at the raider one last time before Mason finally snapped.

 

“BECAUSE YOU WALKING TIN SCRAPS KEEP COMING INTO MY TERRITORY AND THREATENING MY PACK!THAT BUCKET HEAS CROSSED INTO OUR AREA AND KILLED ONE OF MY PACK MATES! EYE FOR AN EYE!BLOOD FOR BLOOD!BUT I DIDN’T PULL THAT TRIGGER DAMN IT!”

 

Mason hugged and puffed as he threw his arms up as far as the would go and collapsed on to the table exhausted but Lizzie yawned and lazily took a sip out of her cup and threw it at the door.

 

“Whhhyyy.”

 

Mason sighed and shook his head.

 

“Kill me please...I’ll sign a confession just please get me out of here!”

 

Instantly the door opened and Maxson came sweeping in and unbuckled Lizzie who squealed and Screeched with joy at the sight of the Elder.

 

Taylor came in and swiftly walked over to Mason and began to read him rights.

 

“By order of the brotherhood of steel you are under arrest for your involvement of the murder of Senior Knight Demetrius Strovek. You have a right to remain silent but anything you have said or will say can be used against you during trial. You can hire a lawyer of your choice after you’re booked...”

 

“Look lady I don’t give a rat’s a-Rump about whatever BS laws you Brotherhood brats may have just get me out of here!”

 

“Why?”

 

Lizzie yawned as she took her cup off the table and suckled on it lazily.

 

Mason groaned and looked at Maxson with a look of hatred in his eyes.

 

“You are some sick twisted Bast-Nazis.”

 

Mason snapped as Taylor lead the man out the room and down to booking.

 

Maxson sighed and dismissed the two guards before patting Lizzie on the head and giving her a small squeeze.

 

“You know Lizzie you’re a fantastic Inquisitor and a model soldier!Brave and fearless! You made us all very very proud!”

 

Lizzie shrieked and blushed as she buried her face into Maxson beard before sitting back up and pointing at the door behind Maxson.

 

“Why!”

 

“I heard our special Inquisitor here for a partial confession out the Raider boss..”

 

Kells said as he strode into the room and held up his hand in front of the tiny tot.

 

“Ad Victoriam Inquisitor!”

 

Lizzie shrieked as she smacked his before placing her hand over her heart.

 

“Why why why why!”

 

Lizzie squealed in a mock attempt to salute the Captain making both Maxson and Kells chuckle as they headed out of the room and down to the mess hall for more juice and some well deserved ice cream.

 


End file.
